lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuli/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Kion When Kion first invited Fuli to join the Lion Guard, she was less than impressed at the insinuation that lions were the fiercest, doubting him as a leader. After receiving her Mark of the Guard and hearing Kion's Roar of the Elders, Fuli has softened around Kion (for the most part). Fuli continues to aid Kion in defending and protecting the Pride Lands. She often assumes a position of leadership whenever he is absent, as if she is his second-in-command. She will often turn to Kion for his opinion on a matter, and trusts his judgement. Likewise, Kion acknowledges Fuli's strengths, and praises her accordingly. Bunga Despite Fuli’s tendency to become annoyed by Bunga’s antics, they have a close relationship. As seen when Fuli saves Bunga from the hyenas and when her helps save her from the vultures. Fuli does show that she cares for Bunga as a friend seen in "Fuli's New Family" when he is bitten by Ushari. When she thought he was going to plummet to his doom "Cave of Secrets". Ono Fuli and Ono are shown to have a close relationship, with Fuli often comforting Ono when Ono is panicked or upset and defending him when he is called names. Beshte Beshte and Fuli are shown to have a close friendship, with Beshte needs a little help after she fall into the water by his Pod. Makini Makini and Fuli are shown to have an a good relationship and it was Makini that informed Fuli of har status as the first female member of the Lion Guard. However, Fuli sometimes finds the young mandrill annoying as seen during their trip to find Kongwe and return home since she often stop and observe things with the tortoise much to the dismay of Fuli. That does not stop her from protecting her from enemies like Makucha however, meaning that she does care for Makini, despite being annoying to her at times Kiara Fuli is shown to have a good relationship with Kion’s older sister, Kiara. She even saved the princess in Bunga and the King. Mtoto Fuli and Mtoto are shown to have a close relationship. Simba Fuli is shown to have a good relationship with Kion’s father, Simba. Rafiki Fuli and Rafiki are shown to have a close friendship. She even teams up with him, the rest of the Lion Guard, and Tamaa against the hyenas and the jackals. Fuli believed afterward that it was fun watching Rafiki doing his inner warrior training. They frequently hang out together throughout the show. Timon Fuli did not used to like Timon because he freqently touches her fur and because he did not listen to her when she said she likes to hunt alone. However, she eventually warms up to the meerkat in Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas, even to the point to where they consider one another actual friends now. Pumbaa Fuli did not like Pumbaa at first because she thought he was stupid to believe Bunga was Bunga the Wise in Bunga the Wise and because he did not listen to her when she said that she likes to hunt alone. However, she eventually warms up to the warthog in Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas, even to the point to where they actually consider one another friends now. Kinyonga Kinyonga and Fuli are shown to be friends. Despite evading her during a chase, Kinyonga has earned Fuli's respect for her camouflage techniques. Fuli also shows concern for Kinyonga when she volunteers to enter the Outlands and spy on their behalf. She praises Fuli and the Lion Guard for learning the art of camouflage. Thurston Fuli is sometimes annoyed by his stupidity as shown when he kept going the wrong way in the Outlands, when he got scared of Madoa when she showed up in the Pride Lands for help, and when he believed he was part of the Lion Guard. Though she did say his herd's catchphrase (Panic and Run) was better than Dhahabu's Herd's catchphrase (Frolic and Romp). Kongwe Fuli was at first bothered and a little annoyed by Kongwe. But Kongwe tells her that, in order to defeat Makucha she to observe him. Luckily for the tortoise, her wise words are able to help Fuli defeat Makucha and once she does, he claims to have lost his taste for tortoise. Baby Baboon At first Fuli wasn't happy with her job of returning the baby baboon home. After Mzingo's Parliament's attacks his family Fuli comes to the rescue and becomes close friends with him. Bupu Bupu and Fuli got off to a rocky start, with the sable antelope's belief that Fuli was far too aggressive and rude to both himself and his herd. Bupu eventually refused to go any farther, prompting an apology from the cheetah. Much to her surprise, this was all Bupu had wanted, and he followed through with her request. The two have since been friends, with Fuli remembering to be polite when asking Bupu to do something, and Bupu giving in due to her politeness. Ona Fuli and Ona are allies as they rescue her and working together. Kulinda Fuli appears to be on good terms with Kulinda. Badili Fuli was the one who helped Badili learn to be fast and even defended him Mapigano when he couldn’t. Once he completes his training, Badili is able to defeat his bully and Fuli is quite happy when he doe. The two remain on good terms as of now. Zazu When she was an infant Zazu kept telling her to slow down but she would keep on going fast. After Zazu was taken by the hyenas the guard comes to rescue him. When Zazu sees Fuli being attacked by two hyenas he rolls down to save her. He almost falls in the fire until Kion uses his roar. Fuli says that she owes him one for saving her. Mwenzi Mwenzi and Fuli are allies. Fuli along with the rest of the Guard try to get Mwenzi to get back with Kifaru and eventually succeed after Kifaru saves his life from Makuu's Float despite his poor eyyesight. Fuli also agreed with him when he said he had a reason for leaving Kifaru in the first place. Fuli and Mwenzi have been on good terms as far as known. Ajabu At first, Fuli was skeptical about Ajabu exist believing him to Beshte's friend until being assured by Kion but upon seeing him get chased by Makucha. She worked with the rest of the guard to save him from the leopard afterwards she was officially introduced. Vuruga Vuruga Not much is known between the two since they only interacted once. In "The Ukumbusho Tradition" Vuruga Vuruga and her herd were grazing in one of the few grazing grounds left, when Fuli, dressed up as a lion, approaches them and warns them to leave immediately because Ma Tembo and the elephants were rampaging their way. However, not recognizing the fastest member of the Lion Guard, Vuruga Vuruga refuses, angered by her intrusion. Even though Fuli tries to confirm that it's her, Vuruga Vuruga still refuses, even after being warned of an incoming elephant herd. Left with no other choice, Fuli goes along with the belief that she is a strange creature who comes out only during a full moon to eat buffalo, threatening to eat the herd. After snarling and confronting them, Vuruga Vuruga and her herd finally move. Big Baboon Fuli and Big Baboon used to hate each other. In the "Return of the Roar" Big Baboon's troop chased her after she made fun of them. In "Baboons!" Fuli attempts to return Baby Baboon to them. Turns out that the baby baboon lives in Mapango Cliffs. Uroho, Mwevi and Mwizi At first Fuli wasn't impress with their performances because they were baboons. After saving them from Janja's clan Fuli starts likes them. The baboons even help Fuli get the berries for the Christmas celebration. Muhangus Muhangus trusts Fuli, and the pair are on good terms. Basi Basi and Fuli are shown to have a good relationship as he is on friendly terms and respects the young cheetah. Hodari Hodari and Fuli are good relationship as he believes in Hodari's dream to become apart of a crocodile float. Dhahabu Fuli and Dhahabu are relationships she need to asked her to share her watering hole and she knew about her watering Hole is dried up and she defeat Makucha and the other Leopards to give her water back. Male Bushbuck Male Bushbuck was mildly annoyed at Fuli and the Lion Guard for interrupting his feast. He showed distrust towards all but Bunga. Kifaru Kifaru and Fuli are allies, Fuli helped Kifaru get to Tamasha. Laini Laini and Fuli are good friends. After saving the galagos a bunch of times, she rescue them since they fall off the tree she trying get off her fur. Male Eland Fuli and Male Eland are good relationships in "Can't Wait to be Queen" since they tried stop the elands before the bees get stung they got crashed and create into chaos. Baby Baboon's Mother Fuli and Baby Baboon's Mother are good relationships since she return her baby home since Mzingo and the Vultures began to attack at end she thanks her for bringing him home. Jasiri When Fuli first met Jasiri she thought that Jasiri was bad since she was a hyena. When Kion explained that some hyenas can be good Fuli's mind changed. Kion said that Jasiri was fierce while fighting Cheezi and Chungu. Fuli said that she was starting to like her. Fuli and the rest of the guard have always come to save Jasiri's clan. However in "Lions of the Outlands" Fuli thought it was strange that Jasiri took Kion into the Outlands to talk to bad lions. The two grow on each other and become friends and Jasiri is glad to have her as a friend. Madoa Madoa and Fuli have a good relationship. In "Rescue in the Outlands" Madoa comes to the Lion Guard for help when Janja pushed Jasiri, Wema and Tunu into a steam vent. Shujaa Fuli thinks Shujaa's great strength makes him to dangerous. Enemies Makucha Makucha and Fuli are both enemies and hate each other a lot. Unlike Kion, Fuli doesn't try to reason with the Leopard. This can be mostly seen in The Wisdom of Kongwe, when he keeps trying to eat Kongwe and Fuli tries to stop him. He also likes to mock the cheetah when she can’t defeat him but luckily for Fuli, she always manages to stop the leopard and send him leaping home. He also always mentions her name first when confronting the guard. Mzingo Fuli and Mzingo have been enemies ever since she learned that he was working for Janja. Mzingo has attempted to attack her at least three times. The first was was in The Search for Utamu when the vultures attempted to kill her only to be stopped by the Lion Guard, the second was in Baboons! when he tried to make her fall down Mapango Cliffs, and the third was in The Scorpion's Sting when he and the rest of the Army of Scar trap her, the rest of the Lion Guard, and Makini but has been defeated on all three ocasiones much to his dismay, who looks like will keep trying to get revenge. Mwoga Fuli and Mwoga are shown to be eneimes. In "The Search for Utamu" when Fuli was down after she runs out of breath. The vultures decide to attack her but Kion uses his roar to blow them away. In "Baboons!" Fuli stops the vultures from attacking the Baby Baboon. Kenge Despite being the fastest member of the Lion Guard, she was the first one to be bitten by him but later recovers from Kenge's venemous bite and after watches him get blasted back home. Kenge later assists the rest of the Army of Scar to trap her and the rest of the Lion Guard along with Makini but failed to harm Fuli this time after he was blasted by Kion’s roar again. Zira After attacking her pride and coming to the aid of Kion, Zira hates Fuli and thinks that she and the rest of the guard (excluding Kion) are pathetic since the only lion on their team is him. Vitani After coming to the aid of Kion, the first lioness Fuli attacks is Vitani, by pinning her down and despises her for being loyal to Scar and for being an Outsider. Nuka As a member of Kion's Lion Guard, Nuka is shown to be frightened of Fuli. Kovu When Fuli, Jasiri and the guard come to Kion's rescue, they quickly enage into battle with the Outsiders attacking and hurting Kovu's pride. The cub seems to also fear her and the others. Lioness Fuli hates lioness for nearly killing Kion, for being an Outsider, and for being loyal to Scar. Mapigano Mapigano feigns friendliness when Fuli appears, not wishing to engage in a fight with a group he knows he'll lose against. Ushari Although they have had the least amount of interaction, Ushari still hates Fuli, since she is also guilty of nearly trampling him while he tries to sleep in "The Rise of Scar", without an apology for disturbing him. Ushari eventually revealed himself to the Lion Guard as a member of Scar's army in "The Scorpion's Sting". Janja As with the rest of the Guard, Fuli has a deep hatred for Janja and all of the hyenas in his clan. The only time they appeared not to be hosile toward each other was in Janja's New Crew. They have been enemies ever since Janja and his clan attacked a herd of gazelles in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. Cheezi She dislikes Cheezi almost as much as she dislikes Janja because he does whatever he tells him to do. However, she is aware that the hyena is not very smart. In The Zebra Mastermind, when Cheezi attempts to attack her with a flower, she appears to be annoyed by his antics. She was even angrier with him when she learned that his clan was working for Scar. Chungu She dislikes Cheezi almost as much as she dislikes Janja because he does whatever he tells him to do. However, she is aware that the hyena is not very smart. She confronted Chungu when he tried to steal the melons. She was even angrier with him when she learned that his clan was working for Scar. She also appears to be annoyed by his antics as seen in The Zebra Mastermind when he tries to attack Kion with a flower. Nne Fuli hates Nne just as much as she hates Janja. However as revealed in Janja's New Crew, she is quite aware that Nne is quite intelligent for his species when Janja told her that he and Tano chased the oryxes while she and the rest of the Guard was calming antelopes down. Tano Fuli hates Tano just as much as she hates Janja. However as revealed in Janja's New Crew, she is quite aware that Tano is quite intelligent for his species when Janja told her that he and Nne chased the oryxes while she and the rest of the Guard was calming antelopes down. Scar As a member of the Lion Guard, Fuli views Scar as an enemy. As of The Scorpion's Sting, Fuli has become fully aware of Scar's return, immediatley knowing who he was at first site. She had previously learned in Lions of the Outlands from Rafiki that Zira and the other Outsiders were very loyal to him and in she reminds Bunga in The Scorpion's Sting that Simba was the one that actually defeated Scar and not Timon or Pumbaa. Reirei Fuli never trusted Reirei or her jackal family from the start. Fuli thought that they wanted to eat the Pridelanders in the first place. At the Kupatana ceremony Fuli helps the Guard fight the jackals and she's hated Reirei ever since. Dogo Fuli never trusted Dogo from the start. Ever since they saved him from Janja and his hyenas she's been worried that Dogo was trouble. When Beshte and Bunga invited Dogo to the ceremony Fuli gets annoyed because no Jackals have ever been invited before. She suspects that Janja couldn't wait to get rid of the Jackal Pup. Fuli and Dogo will always be enemies. Goigoi Fuli never trusted Goigoi from the moment she first met him. Later that evening, Goigoi and the rest of his pack attempt to eat animals at the Kupatana event, but she prevents him from doing so. Since then, she appears to have a rivalry with the jackal. It made her even angier at him when she found out that his pack was working for Scar. She also appears to be annoyed by his antics as seen in The Zebra Mastermind. Kiburi Kiburi hates Fuli because she is a member of the Lion Guard. He later hate her even more when he learns that she along with the rest of the Guard mess up his scheme to kill the King. They have been enemies ever since he was exiled from the Pride Lands. Fuli never liked, nor trusted Kiburi from the start as shown when he showed hosility toward her friends, Kion and Ono when he was woken up from hibernation. Tamka Tamka dislikes Fuli and the rest of the Guard just as much as Kiburi does as revealed when they were woken up from hibernation by them. Later that day, he, Nduli, and another crocodile later try to kill King Simba, but were outsmated by them. They along with Kiburi are later exiled from the Pride Lands as punishment for their crime. They have been enemies ever since. Category:Relationships